User blog:Ishimura Elite/Neko Ishi
Neko Ishi is a neko version of Ishi Haseo that lives in SAO Fanon House, mainly residing in either the kitchen or living room. He is an alternate persona of Ishi. Appearance Neko Ishi shares his physical characteristics with Ishi Haseo, but also bears some differences due to his feline nature. He bears a set of cat ears on his head with white ear fuzz, and also has a fuzzy black tail with a white tip. He also has sharper incisors than a normal human. Neko Ishi also wears the same exact clothing as Ishi Haseo, being a white six-tailed fur-lined hooded jacked, a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and plated shoes. This outfit is actually his normal outfit from when he was part of the Primordial council in his original universe. His casual wear consists of a black open hoodie with a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and black work shoes. In his cat form he takes the appearance of a black American shorthair cat with a white tipped tail and white ear fuzz. In his chibi form, usually when split into multiple chibi Neko Ishis, he is a pint-sized parody version of himself, with a large head, balls for hands, long feet, wide eyes, and a constant cat smile. His appearance in this form is based on Neco-Arc. Background Neko Ishi's background is completely unknown, as even he himself doesn't remember it. The best he can surmise is that at some point he just started existing for no reason. Personality Neko Ishi mirrors Ishi's personality in most ways, but differs with his more feline characteristics. He likes being pet and scratched behind his ears, but only by Neko Emmy or others he likes. If anyone else pets him, he gets defensive and yells a whole bunch. He's not too much of a cat to hate water and love catnip, but he does like scratching posts and balls of yarn. While split into his multiple chibi Neko Ishis, all the chibi Ishis display an inability to speak, but still understand others. They are rambunctious and unpredictable, and have a habit for mischief. Abilities It is unknown exactly what abilities Neko Ishi possesses. Supposedly, the manipulation of space and time, accessing alternate universes, restructuring the fundamental laws that govern the world, and even altering the evolution of life would be easy for him. Despite this, he has for whatever reason chosen to rarely exhibit them, usually only showing them when he's in danger of being pet too much. Currently known abilities are, among other things: hiding in alternate universes/his own personal pocket dimension, erasing things from existence, manipulating the weather, controlling the flow of time, the ability to pounce onto anything anywhere in the world, being able to survive in space, and fitting into spaces that are far too small for him. His base ability, which is the ability he was known to have before anything else, is immortality. It is unknown exactly how old Neko Ishi actually is, because he stopped physically aging by the time he was around 26. He claims that not even he knows how old he is, but has said he remembers the Solar System not existing. It has been said by Ishi that on the impossiblity that he is killed, he has 8 backup lives, so true to his neko nature, he has 9 lives. He is also known to possess omnipresence, an ability he claimed he gained from "some guy named Schrodinger. Bastard put me in a fucking box with poison, can you believe that?". He says this occured in 1935, and since then he has gained the ability to be everywhere and nowhere simultaneously, which also explains his ability to instantly appear anywhere at will. The one thing he cannot alter is the Treats Jar, as it is protected by an unknown force, presumably as old and powerful as he is, that prohibits him from accessing it under any circumstances, with the use of any of his powers, or within any alternate universe he can find it in. Only other people can open and give him treats from the Treats Jar if he has been a good cat. This infuriates him greatly. A peculiar ability he recently displayed is the ability to split himself into many small chibi Neko Ishis that act independently and can cause a great deal of mischief. These chibi Ishis commonly raid the fridge, knock over plants, and run around the house in a herd. They can also scatter themselves around the house, making reforming Neko Ishi an extremely difficult task for others, as all the chibi Ishis need to be together for them to reform Neko Ishi. The chibi Neko Ishis share the same general look as Neco-Arc. These chibi Ishis display a peculiar ability to carry out extremely complex tasks to an abnormal degree, from building houses to cooking five star meals, from creating perpetual energy to solving world hunger, and carries out these tasks within mere moments after recieving a command they feel like pursuing. They also display an even more extreme version of Neko Ishi's complete invulnerability, as they have been seen walking around casually while on fire, seemingly completely unaffected in anyway, with even their clothes remaining unburned, and have suffered extreme impact damage, such as being run over by trucks and falling from extreme heights, and remaining completely unscathed. Trivia *Whenever Neko Ishi feels threatened, he may inexplicably explode violently in order to deter a threat. He later respawns on top of a random fridge in the world. For some reason, this does not count as him dying. *Neko Ishi also has the uncanny ability to teleport to between the tops of any fridge in the world. He claims that he learned to do this from the Interdimensional Time Fridge, which is apparently a refrigerator floating around somewhere in deep space and across all universes which holds infinite knowledge. *Neko Ishi tends to begin vibrating inexplicably when poked on the nose. *He is known to become extremely docile when pet in a particular spot behind his ears, the exact spot being unknown. The Neko Ishi Parade Category:Blog posts